Tinky Winky has TV trouble
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: When Tinky Winky has trouble with his television, he has to go through a painful hospital-type operation to get it fixed. Contains sadistic humour. I also solve the mystery of what gender the teletubbies are which a lot of people don't seem to know.


**Tinky Winky has T.V trouble.**

**Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. In this fic, Tinky Winky and Dipsy are male and Po and Laa-laa are female, this is what official genders they are. Being curious myself and because I was bored I actually once looked up what genders they were on the internet, and the official Teletubbies website said that Tinky Winky and Dipsy are male and Po and La la are female. Wikipedia also states this fact too. I even once read an offical Teletubbies magazine in a store (yes I was that curious to know the fact) and Po and La La were called she through the magazine and Tinky Winky and Dipsy were called he. Now that I've stated what gender the teletubbies are. This is a message to the people of the other teletubby fanfics. **

**Your fanfics are great and all, but for god's sake, GET IT RIGHT WHAT GENDERS THEY ARE! **

**I have almost the same thing to say for everybody else who watches the teletubbies!**

**So anyway now that I got that out my system. Here's my story:**

Tinky Winky walked in one day to see his friends eating their tubby toast.

"Guys." He said. "I think my television is broken."

La la looked up "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it doesn't show any channels, just a static screen."

La la got up "Well no need to call a repairman, maybe your t.v just needs a little whack"

She then hit Tinky Winky on the top of the head with her fist.

"Ow! Hey!"

La la ignored him, the screen still showed static. "Nope, nothing."

Dipsy got up and then kicked Tinky Winky in the testicles.

"Gahhhhh!" Tinky Winky feel to the floor in pain. His television still showed static.

Dipsy ignored his cries of pain "Nope, still nothing."

Po then went over to the phone. "Guess we have to call the repairman." She then dialed the number for the repairman. Half an hour later, a human repairman named Paul came to the door.

La la invited Paul in "Come in, our friend has problems with his T.V."

La la took Paul to Tinky Winky who was sitting at the table with some ice on his balls.

"Ahhhh…." Said Paul. "You want me to fix a teletubby television. That may be a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Po

"Well" replied Paul "Fixing a Teletubby television is a bit like an operation in a hospital. The teletubby must be put to sleep, the television must be yanked out of his belly, making sure the organ parts in the teletubby such as the heart and kidneys aren't damaged while doing so."

Tinky Winky gulped at this. "Erm….maybe I'll just live with a broken television.."

"Don't worry." Smiled Paul "I've read a book all about this. I can fix you.. All we have to do is just put you to sleep."

"Allow me" smiled Dipsy, and hit Tinky Winky in the head with a baseball bat.

"Dipsy!" went Po and La-la

"Hey, it's been a month and he still hasn't paid back that money he borrowed off me!"

The repairman then went to the back of his van got a little machine and then put knockout gas over Tinky Winky's mouth. He then operated on Tinky Winky while Dipsy, laa-laa and Po sat watching eating popcorn, not minding that Tinky Winky was bleeding some blood on the floor. The best part of the show was the end where Paul had difficulty putting the television back in and pushed harder and harder to get the T.V back in, making Tinky Winky lose more blood.

Nevertheless Tinky Winky woke up in bed. He heard La la's voice.

"Tinky Winky, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…yeah…..did the repairman fix me?"

"Oh he did!" smiled Dipsy. "Nice guy."

"Yes he is!" went Po. "He was cheap too, he even said if we gave him a little extra, he'd be able to give your T.V more channels!"

"Great." Smiled Tinky Winky "Is that why I'm sitting up in bed without a blanket?"

"You bet." replied La-la "We've been watching movies for six hours!"

"But seriously" said Po "We've better let you get some serious rest."

Tinky Winky lied down and Po put a blanket over him. Po and la-la left the room. But Dipsy still remained.

"Pssstt" Dipsy whispered to Tinky Winky. "Now that the girls are gone, if you let me watch the adult channel, I'll call off quits for that money you own me.

Tinky Winky groaned.

THE END.


End file.
